The invention relates to furniture for infants, and more particularly to a seat for an infant that may be used as either a xe2x80x9cbassinetxe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9cbouncerxe2x80x9d.
There are a number of different devices used for child care to support a child when they are reclining or sitting, such as bassinets and bouncers. Bassinets or cradles are well known and are generally used to provide a secure place for sleeping infants. Bassinets may take on numerous different configurations. Bassinets are typically small and are used to keep the infant close to the parents while the infant is sleeping. Typically, bassinets are elevated above the ground and include a frame to form a flat horizontal space enclosed with sidewalls. The flat space is large enough to accommodate an infant when the infant is lying down for sleeping. Bassinets also generally may include a canopy to shade the infant from excess light. Some bassinets may be capable of being rocked by hand, and others may be provided with a mechanism to automatically rock the bassinet.
Bouncer seats are also well known and are generally used to comfortably support and rock infants in a seated position. Bouncers have also been provided in numerous different configurations. Generally, bouncers include a wire frame having a base frame adapted to be supported on a flat surface, and an angled portion upwardly and rearwardly extending from the base frame and adapted to support leg and back portions of a seat. Typically, the seat is covered with a fabric and will comfortably support an infant. The angled portion is resiliently deflectable downwardly toward the base frame of the wire frame thereof. Thus, when an infant sits in the fabric covered seat, the infant may be gently rocked in a slight up and down motion when the back and leg portions are moved up and down by a supervising adult or by the infant""s own movements. Bouncers also frequently are provided with a vibrator to additionally provide a soothing vibration for the infant, either during play-time or naptime. An activity toy bar and multiple position canopies to shade the infant from strong light are also generally provided with bouncers.
Generally, it is desirable to have bassinets and bouncers that are readily foldable for transport or storage. Moreover, usually one device that may function as both a bassinet and bouncer is desirable as use of different devices creates additional cost and a need for more storage space at home and during travel with the infant. Thus, a readily foldable device which serves more than one purpose is desirable.
Generally, a bassinet and bouncer combination is provided. The frame of the bassinet and bouncer combination is readily foldable such that it is easily carried and stored. The bassinet and bouncer combination includes a seat positionable in at least two positions such that it can be used as a traditional bassinet (reclined position) or a traditional bouncer (sitting up position). Moreover, the device is collapsible such that it includes a deployed and a stored configuration.
In one illustrative embodiment of the invention, a baby bouncer/bassinet combination is provided. The baby bouncer/bassinet combination comprises a base having a U-shaped segment that is adapted to lie on the floor and arms connected, one to each end of the U-shaped segment and extending upwardly and rearwardly therefrom and on one side thereof, when the bouncer/bassinet is in a deployed configuration. A connector is attached to an upper end of each arm. First and second U-shaped supports are attached to the connectors for carrying a cradle-like bed and are pivotally movable with respect to one another between a deployed position where they are apart from one another, and a collapsed position where they are closely adjacent one another, as a continuation of and in substantially a same plane as the arms. Folding mechanisms are provided in the base joining each of the arms to the ends of the U-shaped base segment and enabling the arms to pivot on the ends of the U-shaped segment in a forward direction through approximately at least 270xc2x0 so that the arms and the first and second U-shaped supports lie substantially parallel to and on the other side of the U-shaped base segment.
According to another aspect of the invention, the bouncer/bassinet combination is provided with one of the U-shaped supports fixed with respect to the arms in substantially the same plane as the arms. The bouncer/bassinet combination may be provided with a U-shaped canopy frame member disposed adjacent one of the U-shaped supports. In a stored position, the U-shaped canopy frame member may lie essentially parallel to the U-shaped support and in an active position is joined to the connector and diverges from the connector away from that U-shaped support. The bouncer/bassinet combination may be provided with a vibrator mounted in one of the folding mechanisms. The bouncer/bassinet combination may be provided with each of the connectors including a pair of substantially parallel sockets that receive the ends of the arms and the ends of one of the U-shaped supports. According to another aspect of the invention, the bouncer/bassinet combination is provided with the sockets substantially coaxial. Additionally, the ends of the other of the U-shaped supports may be pivotally attached to the connectors. The bouncer/bassinet combination may include a socket provided in each of the connectors substantially perpendicular to the other sockets. Moreover, the canopy frame may be detachably joined to the connector by a post mounted on the connector and a slot receiving the post on each end of the canopy frame.
In another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a baby support is provided. The baby support comprises a base having a U-shaped floor engaging portion and pair of arms that extend upwardly and rearwardly from the U-shaped portion, and on one side thereof when in a deployed configuration. A connector mechanism joins the arms to the ends of the U-shaped portion enabling the arms to pivot on the connector mechanism through an arc of more than 270xc2x0, and in the illustrated embodiment approximately 315xc2x0 so as to lie substantially in a same plane as the U-shaped portion and on the other side thereof. A collapsible frame for a baby receptacle is attached to the other ends of the arms. When collapsed, the collapsible frame lies in substantially the same plane as the arms. The collapsible frame is carried by the arms above the floor when in the deployed configuration and lies substantially in the plane of the U-shaped portion when in a stored configuration.
According to another aspect of the invention, the baby support is provided with a cradle-like baby support suspended from U-shaped supports of the collapsible frame. The baby support may have a foldable bottom wall enabling the baby support to collapse to a flat configuration when the U-shaped supports are in the collapsed position. The baby support may be provided with a cradle-like baby support connected to the U-shaped supports. A pair of canopies may be connected to the baby support adjacent the first and second U-shaped supports and movable between elevated and collapsed positions. A closure connecting the canopies together when in the elevated position to enclose a top of the baby support is also provided. The baby support may be provided with fasteners attached to one end of the baby support for selectively elevating the bottom wall at that end for positioning a baby within the baby support into a substantially sitting position,
In another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a baby support is provided. The baby support comprises a base having a portion adapted to lie on the floor and pair of arms that extend from their first ends upwardly and rearwardly from the portion and on one side thereof when in a deployed configuration. A connector mechanism is provided joining the first ends of the arms to the portion, and enabling the arms to pivot through an arc so as to lie substantially in a same plane as the portion and on the other side thereof. A collapsible frame for a baby receptacle is attached to the other ends of the arms, and when collapsed lying in substantially the same plane as the arms. The collapsible frame is carried by the arms above the portion when in the deployed configuration, and lies substantially in the plane of the portion when in a stored configuration.
According to another aspect of the invention, the collapsible frame of the baby support includes U-shaped supports that support a baby receptacle. The baby receptacle may have a foldable bottom wall that enables the baby receptacle to collapse to a flat configuration when the U-shaped supports are in the collapsed position. One of the U-shaped supports of the collapsible frame may be fixed with respect to the arms in substantially the same plane as the arms. The baby support may be provided with a fastener attached to one end of the baby receptacle for selectively elevating the bottom wall at that end for positioning the baby receptacle into a substantially sitting position. One of the U-shaped supports may define the head end of receptacle and the other U-shaped support may define the foot end of the receptacle and is at an acute angle to the arm. The receptacle may have a bottom wall with the height of the side wall increasing from the front end to the head end thereof. The arms of the baby support may be pivotable through an arc exceeding 270xc2x0, and as shown approximately 315xc2x0.
In another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a baby support is provided. The baby support comprises a base having a floor engaging portion and a pair of arms connected at first ends to and extending upwardly and rearwardly from the portion to one side thereof when in a deployed configuration. A folding mechanism joins the arms to the ends of the floor engaging portion, and enables the arms to pivot around their first ends on the folding mechanism through an arc of more than 270xc2x0, and as shown in the illustrated embodiment, through approximately 315xc2x0 so as to lie substantially in a same plane as the floor engaging portion and on the other side thereof. A collapsible frame for supporting a baby receptacle is attached to the other ends of the arms, and when collapsed lies in substantially the same plane as the arms. The baby receptacle is carried by the arms above the floor when in the deployed configuration and lies substantially in the plane of the floor engaging section when in a stored configuration.
According to another aspect of the invention, the baby support is provided with the folding mechanism including a lock for releasably holding the arms in the deployed position. The baby support may be provided with a lock adapted to hold the arms in the collapsed position on the other side of the floor engaging portion.
In another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a baby support is provided. The baby support comprises a base having a portion adapted to lie on the floor and pair of arms that extend from their first ends upwardly and rearwardly from the portion and on one side thereof when in a deployed configuration. A connector mechanism is provided joining the first ends of the arms to the portion, enabling the arms to pivot rearwardly and downwardly through an arc so as to lie substantially in a same plane as the portion and on the other side thereof. A collapsible frame for a baby receptacle is attached to the other ends of the arms, and when in a collapsed position lying in substantially the same plane as the arms. The collapsible frame is carried by the arms above the portion when in the deployed configuration, and lies substantially in the plane of the portion when in a stored configuration.
According to another aspect of the invention, the arms extend substantially parallel to and in the same direction from the connectors as the portion in a collapsed position.